Question: Convert $\dfrac{29}{10}$ to a mixed number.
Answer: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $29 \div 10 = {2}\ \text{ R } {9}$ So the improper fraction has $2$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${2} \times \dfrac{10}{10} = {\dfrac{20}{10}}$ This quotient $2$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $9$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{9}}{10}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${2}\ {\dfrac{9}{10}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{20}{10}} + {\dfrac{9}{10}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{29}{10}$.